The Hybrid Mutant: The Indomax
Académie d'entraînement "Man. Another beautiful day at Académie d'entraînement. I am so excited for this!" A young boy in his 16s walked towards the school with a smile on his face. "I transferred here from a different school in America, I heard France is a wonderful place to go to." The young boy walked into the school and saw a girl with a hero costume on. He decided to walk towards her. "Excuse me? Have you seen... Class-BEP? I'm trying to know where Class-BEP is." The young boy asked the heroine who turned around with a cute look. "Hello there. My name is Maizono Otodashi. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Maizono looked at the boy with a cute look and then sat down beside him. "My name is Alexander Videlan. It's nice to meet you Maizono." Alexander replied with a smile on his face and then looked around. "Where is Class-BEP? I'm suppose to look for a teacher named Hiro Tsurugi. Have you seen her?" Alexander asked with a questioned look. "Who said my name?" A girl appeared and looked at the two of them. "Oh hey. I didn't notice you there. My name is Hiro Tsurugi. It's nice to meet you." Hiro sat down beside Alexander with a few breast bounces. "N-Nice to meet you too." I blushed and then looked at her. "It's nice to meet you. Is there any more room for Class-BEP?" Alexander asked with a confused look. "Nope. Sorry Alex. The room is full." Hiro replied with a smile on her face and then she got up. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Hiro asked Alex and Maizono with the same smile on her face. "Um... sure. I'll go for a walk with you." Alexander blushed and then got up. "I'll go for a walk as well!" Maizono got up and hugged Hiro like a daughter hugging a mother. "Where are we going?" Maizono asked with a questioned look. Hiro replied with a very serious look as if she was going in a mission. "We're going to go on a field trip. A field trip to- huh?" Hiro looked at a young boy who was going to a tunnel. "I wonder where he's going. Let's go follow him." Hiro ran outside the school while Alexander and Maizono followed her. The Tunnel A young boy was running in the tunnel with tears in his eyes. Until he was blocked by a frozen wall that was created from Hiro. "W-Who are you!?" The young boy was asking with a scared look as he was starting to cry. Hiro walked up towards the young boy and then hugged him. "My name is Hiro Tsurugi. What's your name?" Hiro asked with only 1 breast bounce. "M-My name is R-Riley. Riley T-Tsurugi." Hearing the name made Hiro shocked and then she asked with a even more confused look. "R-Riley!? What are you doing here!?" Hiro's tears began to flow as she was worried about her little brother. "I came here because I was lost. I wanted to look for you, Hiro." Riley looked at Hiro with tears flowing through his eyes. "Well... here I am Riley. I missed you so much." Hiro hugs him and suddenly she heard a bang coming from underground. "What was that?" Hiro then heard some people coming in from where they we're. It was 2 students accompanied by Taichi Kirigiri. "Taichi? What are you doing here with those 2?" Hiro asked Taichi with a confused look. "Mizushi and I are suppose to babysit Chichi. So we figured we would come here and see what you three were up to... what are you three up to?" Taichi asked with a even more confused look than Hiro's. "We we're going for a field trip until we found my little brother Riley-" Hiro was shoved by Mizushi who was attracted to him. "Oh my god he's so cute I didn't know you have a little brother can I play with him!?" Mizushi asked Hiro with a really excited smile on her face. "U-Um... Riley doesn't like strangers. But since you introduced yourself. Sure." Hiro turns around to Riley just before hearing another bang. "What is that sound?" Alexander asked with a frightened look. "I think it's a action." Chichi replied to his answer with a cute look. "Chichi, it's "auction" and not "action" sweetie." Taichi went down and gave her a kiss in the forehead and then got back up. "Well whatever that sound it, it doesn't sound good. We better go check it out." Hiro opened the door from the frozen ice wall and then let the others go in. "Showoff." Alexander looked at her with a jealous look before closing the frozen door behind him. The Auction "This must be the place." Hiro and the others sneaked in and sat down in where there was over 1000 people in a mysterious room that was underneath the tunnel. "There are a lot of people here. I don't know why." Mizushi was confused as everyone else was excluding the people in the Auction. "Quiet! It's about to start." Taichi sat down along with everyone else. "And now ladies and gentleman. We like to offer a special treat for you all. This is no ordinary sort of auction. This is a introduction to a new kind of mutant that has been made by DNA of 2 other kinds of mutants. This will preview... a new mutant of the future. Made from mutants from the past. Ladies and Gentleman... please be warned... that this new mutant was made from 2 of the most dangerous mutants that ever walked the earth. We call it... The Hybrid Mutant: The Indomax." The door across everyone opened revealing a bright light that everyone couldn't see. After a few second later, we heard grunting and roaring. Security guards came in and used their taser guns to electrocute The Indomax making him roar scaring everyone including the heroes. "Let it be known... that this creature is unlike other Mutants. Most mutants are very dumb and unintelligent. But this new highly intelligent Mutant. Is the new face of the future. The future that will be filled with new mutants that are highly intelligent." The judge who was in charge of the auction spoke out information about this new mutant. "What is that thing?" Hiro along with everyone else was shocked about what they we're seeing. As the Indomax in it's cage was coming towards them, Hiro and the others were shocked while Chichi and Riley were scared. "This 1st Hybrid is the 1st Mutant to ever have expert intelligence, high speed, super strength, and not to mention, motion sensor reaction... observe." The judge brought out a gun that has a laser sight on it and he turns the laser sight on that aims at a person with a suit. "The laser sight will have a red dot that aims at anything that moves. Observe... once this button is pushed, the Indomax will attack anything that the dot is pointed to." The judge pushes the button and the Indomax tries to attack the person with a suit but doesn't because of the cage being in the way.